My Wife's name is Goth Girl!
by LochnessRenesmee
Summary: Sam gets pregenant with Danny's baby. But why would somebody be trying to kill her, her baby, and Danny? And how in the world did Sam get ghost powers? MAJOR plot twister included. MAJOR! CHAPTER 15 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

HEY PEEPS! I would like to personally thank, the sleep warrior, luvdp88, and T.v-aholic. Well hope u guys enjoy it.

Sam woke up that morning and saw that she had only a bra and a slightly pulled down thong. She looked over at danny and saw that he had nothing on but a pair of boxers.

Luckily they were married and this was'nt the first time that she had seen him in boxers. -Flashback-

Paulina- Please, dont tell me you've suddnly fallen for me. that line is SOOOO last sememster.

Danny-Yeah, I mean no, i mean... (Paulina lookes at him weirdly) I'm Danny. (Pants go intangable and fall to the ground)

Paulina- laughs Usally a gentleman tips his hat, but i'll give you points for orginality.  
(Sam walks up) Sam- Kudous Danny, You've just set an al-time speed record for falling into the shallow end of the gene pool.

Paulina- Oh no! You did'nt just call me shallow, Did You?

Sam- You mean if i can stand in a puddle of you and NOT get my feet wet? Then yes. (Sam walks away with Danny)  
-End flashback-

Sam went to move the bed sheets to get up and dressed. As soon as she got up, she felt dizzy, and she relized that she didnt remember anything from last night.

She ignored it and turned around to fix her side of the bed. But as soon as she looked, she gasped, there was blood on the sheets and she smelled like somthing and she quickly relized what happened!

( For you guys, It's NOT a period. And for those who dont know what a period is, wow. Its blood that comes from you crotch)

So Sam got up and flew over to her dresser. than she went intangible and all her clothes fell off. then she got dressed and brushed her whitish greyish silverish hair that hung down on the side of her face. but when she looked in the mirrior, she didnt see anything.

WAIT A MINUTE! Sam thought eveything over that just happened in the last few minuties.

"DANNY!" she screamed and passed out. Danny quickly got up and ran to the bathroom door. It was locked. But it didnt matter to him.  
He went intangible threw the door expecting the worst. And he got what he expected except this was worse than what he was expected.

"OH MY GOD SAM!"

1234567891010987654321

Well I'll do more today or tommrow. I think i'm going to have a snow day tommrow so if I do, I'll probably write more tommrow.  
Also if you guy's have an idea of whats going on, Private message me. Oh and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR R+R!

well you know what to do. plus if you dont press that button right there points then no story! well bye people bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY I WOULD LIKE TO PEARSONAILLY THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND PAGE VIEWERS FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY THANKS AGAIN BYE! Oh, there is also going to be curing in this story but just so u know, im against cursing. oh and i dont own anything that is mentioned in this story.

Danny was in total shock. he could'nt belive what he was seeing. there on the floor was Sam but at the same time, it wase'nt her.

Danny saw a beatiful pale-as-a-ghost woman on the floor. She had greyish whitshes hair. She also had a purple and black spandix suit on.  
In the middle of it, It had two G's overlaping each other. Her eye's were the same color that they had always been but these had a glow added to them.  
She was pharing in and out of the sametime. She also had a white glow surronding her ghost body.

Danny was in total shock. All of a sudden, Two purple,and black rings aperared at Sam's waist. Danny quickly picked up his wife and set her on there bed.  
but as he went to remove the shhets, he looked and saw blood. " Oh shit." he said. TWO HOURS LATER

Sam woke up and looked at her alarm clock. 12:34 pm it read. Sam went to get up but all of a sudden, a wave of dizzyness struck her,  
and she had to sit back down. "Wow, what happened to me?" she asked herself. " I just had a really weird dream!" As she laied down,  
she picked up a remote and started to watch a re-run of Next on MTV.

At about 12:57, Danny came upstairs with a tray that had lunch on it for Sam. "I brought this up because I thought that I heard a T.V. on up here." said Danny. "Thanks honey." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. On the tray was a rose, a letucce sanwich, pringles,  
Sprite, and some lemon flavored cookies. " Wow, what a feast." she said. " Yeah well I thought it would be a good brunch after that fall of yours." "WHAT" asked Sam. "Nothing, Nothing." said Danny. "Well eat up." "Don't worry, i will." Sam took a bit out of her sandwich.  
"yum." she said. "You acually made it right this time. Inviso-Bill" she teased.  
12345678910

OK, this was kinda a sappy one. dont worry, i'll do better next time. I might update again today but i'm not sure. but i PROBABLY will update tommrow cause its supposed to snow all day 2morrow. but so far, its only about one inch i've herd of. and for skool 2 close in Maryland,  
It has to be abou 1 1/2- 2 in. i think. well its supposed to snow that night to. well enough with my problems. PLEASE R+R or NO STORY FOR YOU! hahahahahahahahahahaha. well, bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I dont have any ideas for this chappie so if someone will give me one or if you guys like it tell me well i dont own anything mentioned in this story so ON WITH THE STORY!

During Dinner

"Honey, you dont look so good." said Danny "Oh dont worry about me. I'm just feeling kinda beat up right now." replyed Sam. " I know what will cheer you up." said Danny, "Flying." " No, im not in the mood." Sam said. " what?" danny thought to himself. When we were younger,  
Sam used to LOVE flying! -Flashback-

Sam look's down from the sky, Then looks at Danny lovingly Danny- Sam, Whats wrong?  
Sam- oh, nothing. It's just nice. flying and all. Danny frowns then smiles then they hit a bilboard Sam-Falling stinks.  
-End Flasback-

"Well how about we take a walk outside. It always used to make me feel better when I did'nt have my powers." said Danny.  
" Danny,It's 32 degrees outside and it's about 9:30 at night. Said Sam. " But i'll go." Outside 7 mins later  
" Its quite out here." said Sam. "Yeah, Too quite" Danny said. "Oh stop it Danny, Just because your not fighting a ghost dosent mean sometings wrong!  
Sam shouted loudly. Danny then said, "Sam, Are you ok?" "Oh, I'm just fine. were out here in 32 degree weather, and now your being MOODY JUST BECAUSE IT IS SO FREAKIN QUITE! WILL YOU EVER GROW UP DANNY? YOU ARE ACTING SO IMMATURE! YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU,AND WHAT I EVEN SAW IN YOU! BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST AN IMMATURE FREAK! Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hearing this, Danny's pride was VERY hurt. He just stared at Sam. " OH MY GOD DANNY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Sam starts to cry.  
I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAME OVER ME!"

The whole way home, Sam kept on apoloygising. And after awile Danny got annoyed. Plus he though that she was just PMS-ing, so he let her slide. That night, Sam told Danny about the dream that she had. " Well Danny, I woke up and i saw that I was only in my bra and underwere.  
So when i went to get up to fix my side if the bed and I saw blood. And not from a period. Ya know, from when you have sex. And then I got up and I was sure that I smelled like sex too. But i didnt think about it. So then the weird stuff started to happen. I went intangbile, and i was able to become invisibil and i was also able to fly. Then i went into the bathroom and saw nothing in the mirror. So I called out your name and thats all I can remember.

"Well Sam, Said Danny. Ummm about that,  
Ending for here

Oh, you huys must hate me now. well i had no idea what to write so i just kinda went along. I might delete this chappie but can you guts tell me what you think. PLEASE! cause only like 4 people read my storys and you guys are the 4 or 5 or whatever and you guys mean a lot to me.  
okkkkkk i jut kinda freakied myself out there. well PRESS THE BUTTON press IT! well tell me what u think, BYE! 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I got off of school two hours early and when our princible told up the FIRST time, he was like "Excuse This Interruption,  
but I have an anouncement to make. And I will be right back to tell you it." so we waited and when he told us we could go, I'm in a class called AVID (Advance Via Individual Determinating) (Its 4 middle skool-high skool) ( its 4 kids who can ge the best grade in the class bu is just to lazy too lol ) and some kids like fliped over there chairs hopping along. IT WAS SO FLIPPIN' FUNNY! LITERALLY! well enogh of me, HERES CHAPTER 4!  
Oh and i dont own ANYTHING in the story! wahhhh starts to cry sept the plot.

( contined from Well Sam, Said Danny. Ummm about that,)

All of a sudden, Danny heard a noise. the turned around to come face-to-face with !

I KNOW ALL OF YOU MUST WANT TO KILL ME NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WELL PRESS THE BUTTON OR YOU DONT GET TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS. THE FIRST 3 REVIEWS I GET, AND ITS ON WITH THE STORY. (and i check my e-mail like ever minuite) so BYE! 


	5. Chapter 5

OK, i'll let u read it. well here u go... oh and i dont own anything

With THE BOX GHOST? "BEEE WEHERE! FORE I AM THEEY BOX GHOST! AND ONCE I DESTROY YOU, I SHALL TAKE AWAY THIS BOX SHAPED MATRESS WHICH YOU FIND COMFERTABLE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEEE WEHERE!

Danny looked over at Sam as if to say "I told ya so!" but that would be immature. But he found her asleep. He did'nt blame her.  
Danny was suprized that the box ghost was even quilifyed as a ghost. He was just annoying. Danny know knew why he was dead. (LOL)

Danny did'nt even bother to go ghost with him. he just sat there watching the ghost try to pick up the bed all by himself. When Danny turned off the light to go to bed, he found out that the box ghost found ANOTHER way to be annoying. By kicking the bed. kick, kick, kick  
Kick, Kick, Kick Sam was starting to get up. She thought it was Danny kicking the bed so she yelled at him to stop. But he did'nt.

Sam started to get angry. She tried to make a waving motin with he stand as if to say im annoyed now please stop! but instead something else happened. A glow of purple and black fire came out of her hands instead. It knocked the box ghost out of the room. Sam all of a sudden,  
felt very tired like a wave of something just drained some of her energy. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Danny and Sam both woke up at the same time. "Sam Honey, There's something was need to talk about..."

I think ya'll know whats going to happen next. I probably will update again today and tomorrow 'caze I KNOW im going to have a snow day caze its suppoes to snow ( the most i've heard was) 8 inches and i was supposed 2 have a field trip tommrow and the next day but.  
Plus, Seeing you guys makes me happy because you guys are awesome saying that my story rox and to me that makes eveything seem great. (LOL) but really thanks. espacally cause i want to be one of the big shot wrighters like lateina wolf and all of you guys out there too!  
well thakns so much, i o u guys, well bye. (hope u liked this chappie) 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh and also i am against curssing but it seems to fit the plot because there older.

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything that may be mentioned in this story. But I wish I did. REALLY BADDLY! especalliy DANNY!  
1234567890987654321

"Sure Honey. But let me use the bathroom first, ok?" replyed Sam. "no." Danny said back. "What did you say to me Danny?" Sam said. Danny was able to see that Sam was starting to get moody. "I said for you to please sit down." Danny said trying to contain his anger. "NO"  
Sam said. "Sam, Pleas-" "NO!" said Sam interupting Danny. Danny started to get mad. Especally when Sam walked off towards the bathroom.

"SAM, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Sam looked appaled. She quickly went towards where Danny had pointed for her to sit, and sat down without another word. "Now that I have your attention-" Danny started to say. Riiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiing,  
the phone started to go. Riiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiii-BOOM! Danny shot an ectoblast at it.

Danny started to talk. "OK NO MORE INTTERUPSIONS, NO MORE PHONE, NO MORE BATHROOM BREAKS, NO MORE TV! I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! Sam started to get worried. When Danny turned 25, (there 27 now) whenever he got mad, bad things would happen.  
VERY BAD THINGS! Like windows cracking, things exploding, flowers die, there was even a 1.0 hurricane once because he got so mad over somthing.

"Danny honey, just calm down" Sam said as she realized that it got really cold inside of there house. "Umm Danny! Your Scaring me"  
she said once she realized that his eyes were glowing so bright that they looked white. (that rymed!). Danny all of a sudden calmed down and everything went back to normal. Well atleast their version of normal.

"Oh, Sam, I'm SOOOOO SORRY!" Danny said to Sam. "Well I guess now would be a good time to ask you something. Sam, will you please say this with me. I'm Goin' Ghost!" automatically Danny Changed without any command over it. "But Sam, when you say it,  
can you say I'm Goin' Goth?" asked Danny. "Ok Danny, but I dont know why your doing this. I'm Goin' Goth!" Sam said, or should I say Goth Girl.  
123456789000000987654321

ok, im going to stop there. tell me what u think,bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I DONT OWN ANTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!  
1234567890987654321

When Sam had said what Danny wanted her to, he was only half suprized at what he saw because when Sam was like this before, he oly go a glims of her.He saw a caucasion female sitting on the sofa.She had pale skin with a glow added to it. She also had a purple,black and silver spandix coustume on. Her boots to her costume were black with a silver rim.  
She had a black and sliver belt on, and the rest of her suit was purple. It also had two G's overlapping each other.  
Both of the G's were black with a thick sliver outline. She had white hair with what looked like a grey shadow added to them. Her eyes were still the same color but the whites of her eyes seemed to have a spacific glow to them.

"Sam, now dont freak out when I say this to you but...Remember in ninth grade in health sciences where we talked about sex? well,  
I think instead of sperm getting trapped inside of you, ghost DNA got trapped. And not just any ghost DNA. But mine!"

"Danny, What are you talking about?" Sam got up and looked at her reflection from the T.V. "Um Danny HELLLLLLLLP!" Sam automatically passed out.  
1234567890987654321 Ok, u know the drill, R+R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok then, Sam seems to be passing out in like every chapter now. It's kinda weird but...ok then, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclamer: I dont own anything mentioned in this story.

1234567890-0987654321234567890----0987654321234567890--098765432123456789654321234565

The next day, Sam woke up seeing Danny's face right in front of her face. "Look," Danny started to say. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. Your half ghost Sam."

"So what happend last night was'nt a dream, was it? Sam asked. "Nope. Now get ready, we have a doctors appontiment today." said Danny. "Remember?"

"Sam got up grogerly at first, then ran to the bathroom where she threw up. (ok, I know this is VERY early symthomes but just go with me)

Danny did'nt even ask. He knew she was'nt in the mood. Sam went to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She got out a purple shirt, with black jeans and black slip-ins.

Sam was'nt gothic anymore but lots of people still called her goth. She did'nt care though. She still did'nt lose her individuality over the years.

"Sam, don't worry about breakfast, I'll get some coffee on the way there. About twenty minutes later, Danny and Sam got to the doctors office.

They were shocked to see who was there. Dash and Jazz, Tucker and Valirie, and Paulina and Qwan. They all looked at each other in suprize.

"Well, now I know why Jazz was never returning my calls." Danny said quitely to Sam.

So anywho, They went up to the front desk. "Hello there," said the secratery. "I am Ms. Jagleski (Ja gel ski). You may call me Katie.  
May I please have your names?"

"We are Samantha and Daniel Fenton. We have an appotiment right about now." Sam said to Katie.

"Um...Ok, here you are. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. This is your first time here right?" Katie asked. "Correct." Danny said to her.

"Ok, you are here on the level E package right?" asked Katie. "Yes." Sam said "I'll tell you later Danny." Sam told Danny.

"Well follow me please." Katie said. "We will put you into room AB4, and the Doctor will be with you shortly, Okay?" "Got it" Sam said.

1234567891010987654321

Well, I MIGHT do a lot tommrow because I like how this chapter is going so far. And also because I'm starting to get a strept throt.  
So I can work on here more. But I might not. Thats because my grandma ALWAYS wants me to got to school and if i do stay home, She might get mad that I would be on here. But I think I can find a way to make sure I can stay home tommrow. Even if that means getting sicker.  
well R+R please. bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story

"Dr. Manning...Dr. Manning...Please report to room AB4...Please Report to room AB4...Your clients are waiting."

Danny and Sam knew that it was Katie that had said that. About two minites later, A doctor with blonde hair, grey eyes, and glasses walked into the room eating a bannana.

"Hello." she said with a kind smile, "I am Dr. Manning. So we are here to take some test, are we not?" Danny nodded his head.

"Well than," Dr. Manning said warmly, "If I could just have you go into the bathroom." The doctor said while pointing to Sam.

Sam walked towards the bathroom. After a while, she came back out and gave the test to the doctor. "Thank you." the doctor said as she got the test.

(Oh by the way...I dont know what they do at things like this so im just going along as i write.)

"Ok, I will be right back with your test results in about a half hour." the doctor said to both of them. "But..." Danny started to say.

"I thought that it took awhile to get the results back." "Yes but they have just made new machines that tell the resoults sooner and the sex of the baby for that matter without you having to wait for the belly to come."

"Wow, they can do just about anything now a days." Danny said out loud. "Well until then, you can wait out with your prenency mangement group. Is that ok?"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny to Sam. "It means that I got a level E group. I get to cover all of the basics." Sam said to Danny.

"Um... Well if you think you really need that, I say go for it." Danny said. "Well now that we have that all settled out, lets go meet you new friends in the pregnency mangement group. said Dr. Manning.

"Sam, Danny, Meet your new friends." the doctor said as she lead them into a room. "This is-" she started to say.

"Oh, Dont worry, we know who they are." Danny said with a sigh.

"Fenton?" Asked one of the people in the room. "I always knew you two lovebirds would end up together." said another person.

The people in the room were Paulina and Qwan, Dash and Jazz, and Tucker and Valire.

"Well, This suprizingly is'nt a suprize." replyed Danny.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: I DONT OWN ANTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!  
Oh and so everything here is clear, Jazz is pregnent with Dash's baby, Paulina is pregnent with Kwan's baby, and Valirie is pregnent with Tuckers child. oh and I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! I found out the name of the first eppiesod in SEASON 3! its called,  
The Demon Within! YAY! now that thats over, ON WITH THE STORY!

1234567890-0987654321

"Well, I see that you know all of these people, so I'll just leave you here to chat." Dr. Manning said. Dr. Manning left the room.

Tucker motioned them over to the two chairs that were placed beside him.

(Oh and if this is a sucky chappie, sorry, thats cause i cant think straight right now because i went to the Doctors 2day and i have a virus and i dont get sick very often so i have aches and pains ALL OVER! GRRR well enough with my problems)

"Hey Tuck." Danny said to him. "Hey, I knew it would happen soon." "Tuuuuck!" Danny said to him playfully. "So Jazz, Now I know why you were'nt returning my calls." Danny said to his sister.

"You know what Danny, If I were'nt pregnent right now, I would walk over there and mess up your hair 'cause I know you hate that"  
Jazz said to him.

Danny was able to see that she was right. Jazz was really pregnent. And I mean REALLLLLY PREGNENT! So she could'nt walk very easily. 

"Well than Jazz," Dash started to say, "I'll go and do and do it FOR you..." Dash started to get up, then he walked towards Danny.

Danny knew that Dash hurting um... I mean rustilng his hair up would hurt more that Jazz doing it. "You know what Dash-" Danny started to say,

"Daniel and Samantha Fenton...Please repot to room DD4 for your test results... "Daniel and Samantha Fenton...Please repot to room DD4 for your test results...

"Well here we go! COME ON DANNY LETS GOOO!" Sam said excitedly. "Okay...Okay!" he said.

"Your dead meat when you come back here. YOU HEAR ME FENTON!" Dash said. "Dash dear, (Ok, dose'nt she sound like maddie there?  
from the Walker eppie?)

"When you asked me to marry you, I said yes only if you would'nt tease Danny, Now what was that?" Jazz asked.

"Oh sorry, I kinda...um... forgot...Yeah, thats it!" Jazz looked at him suspiciously. "Well um..."

Danny and Sam walked out of the room. "Now, where is room DD4? Hmm...Oh, here it is..."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" The doctor said with excitment and dread in her voice.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I have good news and bad news." Dr. Manning said. "The good news is that, your having a baby!"

"OMFG! YES!" Sam said. She started to cry and rub her stomach. She kissed Danny over and over again.

"Well, what's the bad news?" Danny asked with concern. "Well, during the test, some weird things happened." Dr. Manning said.

"Like what?" Danny asked pushing Sam away with concern in his voice." 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys. Whats up? For those of you who guessed what was going to happen. well um, yeah you got it right. Kinda. Well on with the story!  
but i'm going to change it caused u guessed it so if it dosent make sence, SORRY!  
Disclamer:I don't own anything mentioned in this story. BOO HOO!

1234567890-0987654321-qwertyuiop-lkjhgfdsa-zxcvbnm

"Well um... It was kinda odd about your test resoults. When we were checking your test resoults, it kept on blinking when we but it in the machine." Dr. Manning said.

"What do you mean by blinking?" asked Danny. "Well when we put it threw the machine, The light on the machine will eather come on meaning pregnent or,  
it won't turn on meaning negative for pregnency. And your kept on blinking but after a few minuites, It was fine and it kept still. But we will need to do an exray to make sure that the baby is comming. Is that Okay?" she asked.

"Oh, of course!" Sam said with a sound of deppresion comming from her voice. "Well than can we have you come into this room?"

"Okay." Sam and Danny both said together. "Oh, I'm so sorry but you can't come in here." Dr. Manning said to him.

"But why not? I should be able to see my wife!" Danny declared. "I'm so sorry but you are'nt allowed too! Now please Mr. Fenton,  
you may go and wait with your wifes pregnency group." Dr. Manning said to him.

"No! I will not!" Danny said to her. Sam saw Danny's eyes flicker green for a second. She started to get worried.

"Now Danny, please stop it. You know what happens." Sam hissed to him. Then he calmed down.

"Fine." He said very quitley. He walked over to the wating room. "Well now lets go to the lab and get this baby thing all streightned out.

"Ok." said Sam.

123567890-0987654321-pouytrewq-asdfghjkl-mbvcxz

Ok, I did'nt put any effort into this but if u guy have a better idea, tell me cause i can't staight because

1. I'm sick 2. I have been doing a lot of homework today.  
3. My throut hurts SOO MUCH and I feel like I cant even breathe 4. For some reason, my left arm is pounding really hard and it REALLLLLLLY HURTS! good thing im a righty 5. Well R+R because I am REALLY not going to update unless I get 6 revies or someone leaves a REALLY GOOD Review because I am really not in the mood to type or do anything. and i DON'T complain like EVER! so when I do,  
people know that I am really not in the mood. and no it's not PMS. It's just cause I have a DUMB VIRUS! and It is SOOO ANOYING!  
ESPECALLY because my parents WON'T let me stay home and I have like 102.3 degress tempature. Now I dont like school to start with so this makes it even worse! and the nurses are getting tired of me comming in every lunchtime to lay down cause I lost my appitite cause of this stupid virus! Not that you guys really care but it feel SOOOOOOOOO GOOD to let it all out. I feel like I am going to throw up right now. Ok, I just did when I finshed my sentance right then. BUT I STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! And i have that tickle that you get when you get sick and your throught is sore. so... well talk to you guys soon. BYE! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok then, I'm feeling A LOT better! I still am a LITTLE sick but i'll survive. I'm only sick by a runny nose and then it's stuffy, and well then i sneeze.  
but only in the morning so I'll survive. well here you go. I am Mad though at the same time. thats because I went to the dentist today and i have TWO cavities! and these are my FIRST EVER IN MY LIFE! but there small and if i floss everyday, I'll be fine. Not that you guys care but...also THANKS the sleep warrier for that AWESOME review. Thanks again... here u guys go...

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything that may be mentioned in this story. But I wish I did. REALLY BADDLY! especalliy DANNY!  
1234567890987654321

Danny's P.O.V

"Hey man." Tucker said to him. "Hey Tuck." Danny said back as he sat down. "Hey," Danny said to Tucker. "Where's Valerie?" Danny asked him.

"Oh, they took her back for testing." Tucker said with a sigh. "But you know whats really weird? When they did'nt let me go with her!  
I mean really! If I can make her pregnent, Don't you think I can see there testing?" Tucker said to Danny.

"Yeah man, I know what you mean!" Danny said facing Tucker. "Hey! I have an idea!" Tucker said with a grin. "No Tuck. I'm NOT going to do that"  
Danny Said to him.

"Do what?" asked Kwan and Dash. Danny and Tucker looked over at the chairs across the room from them. "Oh nothing!" Danny said quickly.

"Well me and Kwan were going to go over to the vending machine and we came in here to ask if you wanted to come with us." Dash said.

"Oh and by the way, we are only being nice because we figured that since were in the same group, we better not let our hight school past get in the way. Comprende?" "But Dash you bullied us in middle and eleme-" Danny said before Tucker punched him in the arm.

"Oh don't mind him." Tucker said to Kwan and Dash. "Lets go then los- I mean pals." They left the waiting room and went into the hallway.

They passed pleanty of rooms. Danny looked at all of the doors. Some were open and others weren't. But one door was extra suspicious Danny thought.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said quietly to his best friend. "What" He whispered back. "There's something about that door. I dont know why but there is just something about it." Danny sid to Tucker

"What? The mens bathroom?" Tucker asked while pointing at the door next to the door Danny was talking about.

"No, No. The one next to it." Look, I think there's something going on in that room and I want to check it out "Phantom" style. Will you help me out?" Danny asked his friend.

"Ok, but do you have a plan?" Tucker asked. "Duhh..." Here's the plan...

1234567890-asdfghjkl;wertyuiopzxcvbnm,.

Ok, I NOW i have TWO ideas and dirctions that this story can go and just like before i have to eathier keep this chapter and keep going with my new idea, OR delete this chapter and keep my orginal idea? I can't think. you can eather leave a review and tell me which way and if i do this way (keeping this chapter), It will be for my NEW idea and you will see some old villans, OR do my orginal. I like this one better though. My NEW idea. or i you want me to tell u my idea, (which will ruin the whole story 4 u!) and if u want that one, I'm thinking of a # between 1-100 and guess a number. but i think i know which one i'll do. but tell me whatcha think! bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: If i owned that show,  
Sam wouldnt exsist, Paulina would be set on fire ( but never found in the ghost zone) and i would be Danny's wife with superpowers like him. but we cant all get what we want.  
1234567890987654321

Danny's P.O.V...again

"Ok, remember how in 9th grade when I first got my powers?" Danny asked. "DUHH of course!" Tucker said. "Well remember how those ghost bugs went into everybodys skin and they got ghost powers and you WERE afraid of the hospitals? Well how about you pretend that you are afraid of hospitals again? It will make a big scene and Dash and Kwan, Knowing those jerks, will walk away like nothing happned." Danny said.

"Well ok, this will be kinda embarssing. I know that you have ghost powers and that you can guess when bad stuff is about to happen in all but are you sure about this man"  
Tucker asked.

"Just trust me on this." Danny said. "Whatever man, But you are going to owe me big time." Tucker said. "Ok whatever." Danny said quickly.

(Whats irornic is that I'm watching this eppisiode- Doctors Disorders - RIGHT NOW!)

"UMMMMM," Tucker said loud enough for Dash and Kwan to hear, "UMM...I THINK IM GONNA BARF!" Tucker said very convincenly.

"You know what? I think I should go with him...JUST to be on the safe side. Is that ok with you guys?" Danny asked.

"Well I promised your sister that I would be nice to you so I'll go too." Dash said. Kwan nodded his head as if to say, Sure, I'll go too.

"NO NO!" Danny said quickly to to Kwan and Dash. They looked at him weirdly. "I-I mean," Danny stammered, "No thats ok, here take this money and buy something extra from the vending machine ok?" Danny told them as he handed both Dash and Kwan a $10.00 bill.

"OOOOOOOOOOOk then, Whatever." Kwna said they both walked off. "Of coruse." Tucker said.

"Well you ready?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Tucker Foley was BORN ready." "Well lets go." Danny said "I'm go-" "WAIT A SECOND" Tucker said comming close to screamming at him.

"WHAT?" Danny asked. "Hold on, You just can't go around transforming like you were when you were a kid! Your a grown adult! People will KINDA notice when a grown man turns into the infamous Danny Phantom or should I say Inviso-bil?"

"Okay, Okay, you made your point. But now that I think about it, I should'nt even have to change into my ghostly self. I can use my powers without changing." Danny said feeling dumb.

Danny became intangable and put his hand on Tuckers sholder and he became intangible too. "Ok, now which door was it again? Oh, here it is." Danny said in his head.

But what was odd was that when Danny came close towards the door, a cold icy blue whisp cam out of his mouth. Danny turned around out of an old habbit but saw nothing there.

Then he came towards the door and stopped when he heard a familier voice comming from the staff lounge. "Should've known." Danny said.

"What?" asked Tucker. "You'll see." Danny said.

1234567890-0987654321

Ok guys, i wanted to make this a long chapter but now i don't feel like it now. Something sad just happnend to me. I am really sad with the cavities and all but now something else happned. So I just don't wanna talk right now. Okay? well tell me what you think. Now i don't even care if you read and reply anymore . Well bye. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey yall! I'm sorry I haven't been writing for like...EVER! I've decided to start writing more now. But one problem. I fogot what I was going to write!  
D So that's not good! And then I can't read what I wrote before because I have no internet because I'm at my mom's job with my laptop so.  
Well thanks guys for waiting for a few weeks. Since last year. In eary December. Okay, so here we go! Enjoy!

Disclamer: If I owned ANYTHING in this story, then why would I be typing this when I can make a movie out of it?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. (wow, that was fun!) ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam had been siting on a table swinging her legs back and forth. She was really happy. She was thinking of baby names, baby colors, and the gender of Danny and her baby.

She was thinking of many things about the baby so there was a lot of slience in her room. Suddenly the slience was broken by a knock on the door.

It wasn't Dr. Manning though. It was somebody else. She walked up to Sam with a sly smile. Frankly, Sam was kinda weirded out by her smile.

The strange person walked up to Sam and held her hand out. Sam cautiously (can't spell!) held her hand otu to shake her's.

"Hello! I am Dr. Manning's sister and partner. If you don't know what that means, it means that I am not her assistant but more like her "Partner in crime"  
The doctor said.

"Hi there." Sam said. "You probably know my name, So may I ask you yours?" She asked.

"Oh thats right, I almost forgot. I am Dr. Bonnie Ranter. But most people call me Bonnie." Bonnie said.

"Okay Dr. Bon- Bonnie." Sam said. "So we are going to start out with some test questions first." Bonnie said brightly as she handed Sam a piece of paper with a pen.

"I will be right back. I have to go check on something with the other paicents. (sp) So I will be back probably when you are done." Bonnie said as she left the room.

"Okay." Sam though to herself. "Question number one, What is you full name and you partners full name?"

"Samantha A. Fenton, and Daniel J. Fenton." But as soon as she wrote that down, She felt the room get colder like a ghost was in it. "Danny, Is that you?" Sam asked.

But no one replyed.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Bonnie walked into the "Staff Lounge" Where Dr. Manning was leaning against a table with a "Carmel Doche Latte" from Starbucks (best coffee flavor EVA! and it's this months special!)

"So how do you know it's her?" Bonnie asked Dr. Manning. "Well for starters, She did have the symothems of a ghost child. And I remember a Sam." Dr. Manning said.

"I do too." Bonnie said to Dr. Manning. "Now is that chance to finally get that little punk!" Dr. Manning said. "But I thought we were after Danny." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Oh, That is true but the plan is to get to him threw his emotions for his beloved wife, Sam." Dr. Manning said.

"I don't follow you." Said Bonnie. "Do I need to say it AGAIN?" Dr. Manning asked complaingly. "Yup." Bonnie said.

"AHHHHH" Dr. Manning groaned. "Fine...But I am only going to say this ONE MORE TIME!" "Well I'm listing so go ahead." Bonnie said snapping her tone.

"We know Sam has a child and that child is a ghost. Well a halfa like her husband Danny is. So when we gave her that test, We said that the light was blinking for pregnancy or no pregnacy,  
So we are going to tell her that she has a baby which you should've told her already. BUT the baby is going to eathier die or live. And if she askes why, We will tell her that the blinking may indicate that the baby might die. So she will be sad. But what we know is that the baby is acually developing her ghost powers. And yes, I said her. So we know that once she gets older, she will be a powerful ghost like her father. And then the affect of getting pregnent from her husband means that she now has powers too. So we will give her these special pills." Dr. Manning said.

"And the point of them is..." Bonnie said with her arms crossed interupting her. "I'm getting to that!" Dr. Manning said.

"The point of the pills is that since the whole family will have powers, they will be un-beatible and they can stop us of are plan." Dr. Mannig suddenly stopped. "Do you want the short version?"

"Yes." Bonnie said. "Okay, long story short, We give her pills, They make that baby die but she dosen't know that and she thinks that she is going to live, but that baby is really dead. So she is misrable.  
She gose to a therapist, like me, and we get to be beautiful FOREVER! Now do you get it?" Dr. Mannig asked.

"Kinda. So let me try it. The pills will make her misrable, and then having the dead baby will make her even more sad, then seeing a theripist won't work because you and me will make it worse. Then after a little time, We would've made her so misrable, that she will die and the ghost boy will after a while die because he is without her? Bonnie asked.

"Yes. That's it Bertran. Now do you undertand?" Dr. Manning asked. "I think so Spectra. But how can you be sure that she is really married to Danny Phantom?" "Bonnie" asked.

"Well thats your job. Go into her room invisable and look at her husbands name. Then come back out. I still can't belive that they didn't catch on that this is a fake hospital!" Spectra said while laughing.

"Well then, I'm off Spectra." Bertran said. "Fine, but you will see that i'm right!" Spectra said. "Whatever." Bertran said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okay, If you a little confused, this is what is happing. Dr. Manning- Spectra Bonnie- Bertran. There trying to make Sam misrable so she will die and the rest of the family will die. So than they can take over the world.  
If you have more questions, PM me please! Or R and R or whatever. Enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: If i owned that show, or anything else in this story,  
Sam wouldnt exsist, Paulina would be set on fire ( but never found in the ghost zone) and i would be Danny's wife with superpowers like him. but we cant all get what we want.  
1234567890987654321

Bertran was just about to go invisable when he herd two people outside of his door. He opened it up and saw nothing. But little did he know that it was Danny Fenton and Tuker Foley in front of him invisable. "Hmm" Bonnie said. She closed the door after suspecting nothing. "Feww" Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

"We should be okay now" Danny said to his best friend as they turned back to normal. Suddenly the door came flying open. "Whose there?" Bonnie asked.

"Umm...Hi! Were just um...looking for the n-" Tucker said before being cut off by Kwan and Dash. "There you two were! We were looking for you!" Kwan said.

"Is this true?" Bonnie asked putting her hands on her hips. "Um..yes." Tucker said quickly. "Well alright them but you four shouldn't be wandering these halls." Bonnie said to them.

"We won't do it again! We promise." Danny said quickly before jolting out of the hall while pulling his best friend along.

"DUDE Whats your rush?" Tucker asked Danny while he was pantting really hard from running so fast. "Not...here..." He manged to choke out.

"Wha-?" Was all Tucker was able to choke out before Danny pulled him again running all the way outside.

"Wow." Tucker thought. "He may have looked kinda shrimpy as a kid but now he no where near that!" Tucker though as he and Danny ran for what seemed like a mile.

Danny started to slow down. "About time you slow down!" Tucker said to Danny. Danny was breathing so hard that Tucker was just abou tready to pull out his cell phone and call 911.

"Ther-Ther-There going to-to..." Danny was able to choke out. "Danny, Tell me!" Tucker asked. Tucker looked around and saw that not only had they travled over a mile, but they were about 30 miles off of the doctors office!

"Danny? Why did you bring us out here? And more importantly, how did we get here so fast? Is this a new power?"

"Ye-Yes. I-go-got- it last-ni-night" Danny choked out. "Danny! You know that using your newist powers always drain you! And ESPECALLY whe your in your human form!" Tucker nearly screamed.

"I-I-I just n-needed to t-tell you wha-what I herd." Danny said very weakly. "What did you hear?" His now panicking friend asked.

"That-" Danny said right before passing out. "Danny? Danny? DANNY? OH MY GOD! DANNY!" Tucker screamed.

He fratically pulled out his cell phaone and dialed 911.

"911 operater Rose here. How may I help you?" Rose asked.

"My friend! He-He just passed out! And I don't know what to do!"

"Okay sir. Where are you located?"

"I am at um...Parkvale Drive. About 30 miles away from that new hospital for new mothers."

"Okay sir. There shall be somebody there soon. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No. I'll-I'll be okay."

"Okay. There should be somebody there in about four minuties."

"Okay thank you!"

"Your welcome sir."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

Tucker Hung up his cell phone and just waited. Finally he herd some helecopters and looked up. He saw a medi-vac and waved his arms back and fourth.

"Thank god there here." He thought to himself. After the medicts asked some information on Danny like phone numbers and exctra, They loaded him up and drove Tucker back to the baby hospital.

"Thank you!" Tucker said as he tipped the driver. Tucker went back inside to go find Sam and tell her the news. Tucker carfully sneeked into the hallway and towards Sam's room.

"Tucker?" Sam asked with suprize as he walked into the room. "Boy, Do they EVER put the heater on in here?" He asked while shivering.

"So whats up?" Sam asked as she put the clipbord down and headed to a table that had magazines. "Well," He said shakily. Sam looked at the diffrent magazines before picking up a newborn baby magizing and walking towards Tucker with it. "You see...Danny had to tell me somehting and he used one of his new powers and he got hela-vated to the hospital"  
Tucker spat out as commly as he could.

Sam stoped dead in her tracks and suddenly her legs went intangible. Tucker's jaw droped really fast at the site that he saw.

"Oh yeah, Did I forget to tell you that I gained ghost powers?"

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890

OH a PLOT twister! To tell you the truth, I accually wasn't planning on one but then it just hit me as I was writing. Why not drain his energy?  
Danny- Why are you doing this to me? Me- Because your hot and sexy and all mine!  
Danny- Oh yeah. Thats right. You don't like Sam. I forgot.  
Well I am thinking of another story so keep checking my profle. Enjoy! Oh and R+R please! Well you already did one R part so why not do the other?  
Well see ya! D 


End file.
